Difficult Decisions
by Victoria Sparrow
Summary: This takes place in the 7th season. Abby is frustrated and stressed when she finds out that she needs to go to court to decide what care her mother needs. Meanwhile, she is torn between Carter and Luka, having feelings for both.


**Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the show ER or anyone who works on the show.**

**A/N: I wrote this story a while back and I just thought I'd see if maybe I should continue it. Let me know if you like it.**  
  
"Abby! Don't do this!" Luka yelled out to her as she walked out of the doors of County General Emergency Room. Luka stalked out after her but stopped he felt a wet snowflake land gently on the tip of his nose. Momentarily distracted, he glanced at the sky as few snowflakes started falling on Chicago. "Abby, come back!" After he was almost up to her speed, she turned around and glared at him. "What? This isn't your problem Luka! Let me deal with it!" She screamed in his face. Luka looked down, obviously hurt. Abby sighed and looked to her left at the glowing Emergency Room letters. Abby didn't like this. She didn't like dealing with emotion. All she wanted was some privacy, and of course she couldn't even get that. She had a phone call about her mother from her brother Eric. He said she was out of control again and was going crazy.  
  
Abby wrapped her arms around herself as a shield against the shockingly harsh wind. Luka took off his coat and put it over her shoulders. She normally would have objected if she wasn't so damned tired. Abby was sick of dealing with her mother. Her mother embarrassed her, and she couldn't stand the fact that Maggie was the way that she was. In one way, she loved and hated her. It frustrated Abby to no end. She just didn't know what to do about it. Her mind wandered and flashbacks of Abby's childhood came back. She shook her head in an attempt to shake the frightening images away. The snow was falling heavily now, and was sticking to the ground as well as the couple's hair. Luka glanced up at her when she shook her head and asked, "Are you alright?" That's when she crumbled. She looked into his eyes. Abby realized how much Luka loved her and cared for her and she realized what a bitch she had been to him lately. Abby wasn't going to break down in front of him and turned away and started jogging. Walking was too slow, running seemed suspicious, so she figured jogging as the best choice. Luka watched her and sighed. When Abby heard him sigh, she felt a tingle she couldn't even begin to describe. She turned around and looked at him. She could barely see him now, being probably a foot away. She started running back to him and embraced him. She buried her face in his shoulder and started balling. She just couldn't hold it in anymore.  
  
Carter walked out of the hospital humming. He stopped suddenly when he saw Abby and Luka. He stood there and watched them in disbelief. He sighed angrily and walked off before he was noticed.  
  
A loud 'bang' at the door awoke Abby out of a deep sleep. She was startled when she realized she wasn't at home. It took her a moment to remember she was at Luka's place. She turned over and glanced at Luka, who was sleeping on his back and snoring loudly. Abby laughed to herself when seeing him. He still looked adorable. She tossed the covers off of her legs and put a sweater on over her tank top. She peeped through the door, and saw it was a man, possibly in his 20s, in a uniform. She clicked the locks open and opened the door. "Ms. Lockhart?" "Yes... How did you know I was here?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes. "Someone in the ER told me you might be here. Sorry to disturb you." "It's ok, but what do you want?" "You are being serviced. Have a nice day." He handed her an envelope and walked away. Abby opened it and took out a letter. Luka walked in, hair sticking up and in a draft blue robe, came up to her. "Oh my God.." "What, what is it?" Luka asked as he leaned in to her face and glanced over the paper. "You are requested to be in court on Thursday, May 23 for the case of the care of Maggie Wyzenski." She looked up and her mind went blank. Luka wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her neck. "It will be okay, Abby." He reassured her, softly stroking her cheek. Abby groaned and pulled away. "No, Luka. It is never okay for me!" She screamed in frustration. Luka's eyes widened at her sudden harshness, but went up to hold her. She pushed him away, but he wouldn't let her get away. Abby eventually gave in to Luka and felt solace in his warming embrace.   
  
'Damn it, Abby. You shouldn't get close to him...you will just hurt him like everyone else...' Her mind warned her. She tried to push her negative thoughts out of her mind, but one in particular kept persisting and manifests itself into her conscious.  
  
Carter.  
  
'You love Carter, too. Two men...Can't be greedy, Abby. You have to pick one, but you are going to hurt them both!' Her mind taunted her.  
  
Abby closed her eyes tightly and tried to ignore it....  
  
but she knew it was true. She loved them both. She pulled back and looked up at Luka, who penetrated her gaze with his piercing dark eyes. Luka had felt so much pain in the past....  
  
but so had Carter.  
  
Abby didn't know what in the world to do.


End file.
